Silver Spoon
' Silver Spoon' is a school-age Earth pony who first appears in Call of the Cutie and is a co-antagonist, alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are classmates of Apple Bloom. Like Diamond Tiara, she is also a bully, snooty, stuck up, and mean. However she is a follower and Diamond Tiara is a leader. They also share the same hoofshake. Silver Spoon's name and cutie mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth", which implies being born into wealth and privilege. Silver Spoon's voice actress, Shannon Chan-Kent, also works on the show as Pinkie Pie's singing actress. Role In Call of the Cutie, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Apple Bloom and Twist to their cute-ceañera, a party to those who just earned their mark, just so that they and the party attendees will make fun of both of them. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent, but, unfortunately Apple Bloom hasn't gotten hers yet. When Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the two guests of honor, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom lies, claiming she got her cutie mark earlier, and says she doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, her makeshift dress shifts, exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witness that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks. The teasing gets ignored as the adult ponies explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Silver Spoon is later seen watching the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, alongside with Diamond Tiara. She appears again along with Diamond Tiara on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, and during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. She and Diamond Tiara appear in Family Appreciation Day. They tease Apple Bloom about Granny Smith's eccentricities. However, after Granny Smith's story about the founding of Ponyville, Silver Spoon is the first pony in the class to applaud. In Hearts and Hooves Day she is seen smiling when Alula gives the card to Diamond Tiara and then reacts to the game that Cheerilee mentions. Although she does not participate in Diamond Tiara's actions in Ponyville Confidential, she returns to bullying alongside her in One Bad Apple where Babs Seed joins their team in picking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the end, after she stops bullying the CMC, Babs defends them from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon by threatening to tell their mothers about their attitudes, causing both to back away fearfully and fall in the mud. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara will be returning in season 4 as shown in the revealed storyboards. They are shown in the storyboard to be making fun of Scootaloo and her inability to fly. Rivalary with the CMC's close friends or members The Skarloey Engines Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon also don't get along with the Skarloey engines. This is due to the fact that the narrow gauge engines are friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and support them. In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes, the Skarloey attack the 2 on their plane whrn they try to kill the CMC, at one point, Silver Spoon tries to shoot them down, but was horrible at getting a good shot. Skarloey: When it comes to Skarloey, these 2 believe he is too old to continue his work and should be put in a railway Museum. When Skarloey had to take over Sir Handel's train and his spring gave way they insulted him by called him an "Old Geizer". When Skarloey returened the 2 began calling him old and weak, but he ignored them. He was also the one to help the CMC out in some scenarios and he one time snapped at the 2 and called them complete greedy, sticks-in-the-mud and they wouldn't know an engine's abilities if it came and bit them on their flanks. Rheneas: With Rheneas, Sir Handel: With Sir Handel, Peter Sam: On the subject of Peter Sam, Rusty: When it comes to Rusty, Duncan: With Duncan, Luke: In Luke's case, Vanellope von Shweetz Dusty Crophopper In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes, the 2 rich fillies were also competing in the WATG rally and they made friends with Ripslinger, finding him someone cool to hang with. And they also made fun of Dusty for being a dirty crop duster and nicknamed him "Dusty Crop Loser". Ripslinger accepted their friendship because they also dismissed Dusty too as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. After Dusty and our heroes save Bulldog from an engine overheat he called Dusty a nice guy, in a sarcastic way while Diamond T and Silver Spoon said that the CMC were only intrested in losing to them rather than winning. At the German oil hall he and Diamond Tiara were whispering something to Ishani. After the race came into India they all had a conversation over the fact of Dusty and our heroes getting more popularity than them. Diamond T and Silver Spoon even metioned how they were rich and had their cutie marks, but Ripslinger didn't care about the cutie mark thing, rather the popularity. In Shanghai, Ripslinger ordered his henchmen to break Dusty's antenna while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon used their plane's Vickers machine gun to take out the navigation on the Cutie Mark Crusaders' plane, and they were so pleased about it. The next morning Ripslinger and his goons ambushed Dusty, using new parts donated from the other racers, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went drastic and tried to kill the Crusaders by shooting them down. The Skarloey engines then flew in to defend their friends and did some damage to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's plane. But Diamond Tiara was still determined to stop the Crusaders from winning and kept shooting at their plane. Dusty saw this and quickly flew in. He caught up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, then began to attack them. Using his prop, he grinded the tail of their plane till only a small portion was left; making it difficult to controll elevation and sharp turning. Then before Silver Spoon could use the second machine gun to shoot at the Skarloey Engines, Dusty flew straight for them and knocked the gun off the plane with his landing gear, then to top it off he butchered Diamond Tiara's mane with his prop. Then Scootaloo shot Diamond Tiara in her left arm with her Desert Eagle pistol, in which Diamond Tiara let go of the joystick and held her arm while crying in anger and pain. With no one controlling the plane, it started to plumment to the ground increasing speed while falling. When Diamond Tiara saw this it was too late to pull up, so the plane crashed. Ripslinger got defeated by wrecking the porta potties after his ego got the better of him, by unknowingly letting Dusty pass him, while T.C.'s uncle arrested Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for using nitrous oxide in their plane, and for their others crimes. Diamond Tiara ranted that she would get them back, but Dusty shut her up by flinging some of the sloop that Ripslinger got covered in her face. Attempts to get the CMC in other movies *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon In this film, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon try to rule the world by joining the Decepticons' side. But they didn't count on some of the engines getting guns and other weaponary installed on themselves by Finn McMissile, and they are defeated when Sir Handel shoots them into a mud puddle and they flee when Duncan draws a flame thrower. *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon return in this film and happen to be competing in The WAGR too, with their own plane: "The Silver Diamond" a plane simalar to the "Tri-Crusader" and "The Blue Twilight Streak" but with a Vickers machine gun on the front and a third prop and they made friends with Ripslinger, finding him someone cool to hang with The 2 then make fun of the CMC being beaten by them in the race when they notice Dusty, they also make fun of him for being a dirty crop duster and nicknamed him "Dusty Crop Loser". Ripslinger accepted their friendship because they also dismissed Dusty too as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. After Dusty and our heroes save Bulldog from an engine overheat he called Dusty a nice guy, in a sarcastic way while Diamond T and Silver Spoon said that the CMC were only intrested in losing to them rather than winning. At the German oil hall he and Diamond Tiara were whispering something to Ishani. After the race came into India they all had a conversation over the fact of Dusty and our heroes getting more popularity than them. Diamond T and Silver Spoon even metioned how they were rich and had their cutie marks, but Ripslinger didn't care about the cutie mark thing, rather the popularity. In Shanghai, Ripslinger ordered his henchmen to break Dusty's antenna while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon used their plane's Vickers machine gun to take out the navigation on the Cutie Mark Crusaders' plane, and they were so pleased about it. The next morning Ripslinger and his goons ambushed Dusty, using new parts donated from the other racers, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went drastic and tried to kill the Crusaders by shooting them down. The Skarloey engines then flew in to defend their friends and did some damage to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's plane. But Diamond Tiara was still determined to stop the Crusaders from winning and kept shooting at their plane. Dusty saw this and quickly flew in. He caught up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, then began to attack them. Using his prop, he grinded the tail of their plane till only a small portion was left; making it difficult to controll elevation and sharp turning. Then before Silver Spoon could use the second machine gun to shoot at the Skarloey Engines, Dusty flew straight for them and knocked the gun off the plane with his landing gear, then to top it off he butchered Diamond Tiara's mane with his prop. Then Scootaloo shot Diamond Tiara in her left arm with her Desert Eagle pistol, in which Diamond Tiara let go of the joystick and held her arm while crying in anger and pain. With no one controlling the plane, it started to plumment to the ground increasing speed while falling. When Diamond Tiara saw this it was too late to pull up, so the plane crashed. Ripslinger got defeated by wrecking the porta potties after his ego got the better of him, by unknowingly letting Dusty pass him, while T.C.'s uncle arrested Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for using nitrous oxide in their plane, and for their others crimes. Diamond Tiara ranted that she would get them back, but Dusty shut her up by flinging some of the sloop that Ripslinger got covered in her face. *The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders In this film, as the CMC are let out of school for summer break. But as they leave Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon come out and tell the fillies they wanna make them their BFF's but when Scootaloo asks them what it means, the bullies say "Blank Flanks Forever!" Then break in laughter, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look hurt but Sweetie Belle cries, then she runs for Golden Oaks.Then that night, the CMC pack up and run away from home. After they return, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are thrown in jail. *The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure In this Special the Cutie Mark Crusaders are given a train for the anniversiry of their club, but not for away, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice the train. The 2 rich fillies start talking to each other about how they'll tease the CMC now, but secretly they are surprised and a bit jealous. Then Scootaloo gets an idea, they could drive their new train to Mahatten, the Crystal Palace, to Applelossa and then back. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon over hear this and know those blank flanks will get more popular from this (in their eyes). Diamond Tiara then comes up with an evil plan to make their journey difficult. A little later the 2 try to stop their journey by leaving a broken down cart on the tracks but they use the engine to push it aside, then drives up on a stolen steam roller and bumps the train with it, but Apple Bloom pushes the steam roller off the track as well. After that the train sets off again, then Diamod T comes up with another plan. At the next water tower, Diamond T and Silver Spoon steal some guns and shoot holes on the water tower, which completely empties when the train pulls up,But the group use a bucket brigade to fill the tank just in the nick of time. The 2 rich fillies pout that the plan backfired, the Diamond T gets aother idea. While the group spends the night at the Crystal Empire, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then take the stolen steam roller and hook it up to the front of then engine while the Rough Gang tears up part of the track a few yards away. Then the 2 rich fillies use the steam roller to pull the train to a hill just before the torn up track. Then the train starts rolling down the hill increasing speed. But Digit saves the train in time. The next day all the villains chase the train but they are stopped by Digit and Radar, then the 2 fillies are caught. Back in Ponyvillie, Digit tells Mr. Rich about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trying to cause the CMC's train to derail, Radar them mentions the cart on the track, and shooting holes in the water tower. After their done explaining, the CMC come up and ask why they did it. Filthy Rich thens makes Diamond T confess, they did it so they wouldn't get popular and she even confesses that she was jeaslous that they got a train and she didn't. Filthy Rich and Radar then make Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon do community service to pay for the damage they've caused. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders Movie In this film Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon decide to pull off the ultimate plan to rule Equestria, at night time the rich fillies went to the castle onboard Arry' and Bert to put phase one in action. Inside the Princesses were talking about going to see Sharky and Mako's pizza parlor soon enough. (they had their crowns on the crown resting pillows.) But as they were talking, Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon took the crowns and went back to Arry & Bert. When the Princesses saw they crowns were stolen, they started to search around and found something strange on the ground. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went to Golden Oaks Lybrary and went to the coal hopper and put something in the coal, then they left for their location to put the stolen crowns. The Princesses arrive at the parlor for questions but then the phone's answering machine came on and the guy on it revealed that the crowns were in Sunset Mountain Village, "a place where it wasn't easy to go to and return in one peice". Twilight stated that they could get the crowns back in no time. But then Victor and Zecora rushed in stating that they couldn't get the crowns. Then the Skarloey engines pulled in with Thomas and the others who were weezing, coughing, and very sick. (emitting black smelly smoke too.) The engines were too sick to go anywhere and it would take a long time to get them better. Sharky took a peice of coal out of Thomas' bunker, and took a sniff of it, which turned out to be drugged, which is what made the engines sick. But Stuingtion's engines couldn't go either because they didn't know the way plus they had to help Victor, Zecora, Mane Six, Shining Armor, Cadance, The Princesses, and everyone else take care of Thomas and his friends. Then Dusty flew in to tell them that the narrow gauge line was blocked due to big boulder being on the line. So the CMC and thier friends volunteered to go get the crowns back. So Princess Celestia gave the CMC the job of getting their crowns back and then the Princess placed her horn on Sweetie Belle's own horn, then gave the young unicorn a least a small amount of magic for her to use in case of an emergency. Apple Bloom then said, that they'd be back in 25 days but in an arguement with Pinkie Pie it's moved down to 15 days. Stephen then voulenteered to be their transport, along with Scootaloo's scooter, the wagon, and hoover scooter. The CMC then left for the crowns, Meanwhile, Diamond and Silver Spoon went into the parlor and stole a secret apple pie recipe, for the next part of their plan. In Ponyville, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are selling the appie pies by the dozen, with free headsets with goggles. Then they find out from Snips and Snails that the CMC, their friends, and Stephen are off to Sunset Mountain. But Dimond Tiara reveals that she hired Zeebad to make sure they don't return. In Ponyville, Dusty's thinking of how the coal got drugged in the first place and then sees that everyone is wearing the headsets with goggles and after a mare tells him that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are giving them away for free with the apple pies, he goes to confront the rich fillies, telling them that they were the ones who stole Princesses' the crown to get the apple pie recipie and they drugged the engine's coal and decides to report them to Princess Celstia, but before he leaves, Diamond Tiara activates a mind-control device, revealing that the headsets with goggles are acually mind controlling headsets. Dusty tries to escape, but the enslaved citizens corner and capture him, (But he manages to radio out to the Diesel Squad) taking down the last opposition to the 2 rich fillies in Ponyville and transforms the city into "Diamond and Silver Ville". Zeebad eventually finds the CMC but is foiled in his attempt to rid of them. When they arrive back to the parlor with the crowns, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon get back to their old tricks, as they dump headsets on the Princesses, also putting them under their control. Then they drop a glass dome over Thomas, Twilight, their team and friends, and Stuingtion’s Engines. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's minions surround the CMC, their friends, Stephen, and the Diesel Squad. Pincher realized that Diamond tiara and Silver Spoon didn't care if the CMC were gone or not they just wanted the power of Equesodor under their control, having used the theft of the crowns to lure Princesses into the trap, thus they cheated. Diamond Tiara doubts to her and Silver Spoon to cheating, and he states to the tarantula that they are rich fillies with their cutie marks and the CMC just are blank flanks---''lame, stupid'' blank flanks. But Dash-9 angrily states that’s she’s wrong. Stating that she and Silver Spoon are stupid, cowardly, spoiled brats with self esteem issues who can't handle being told no, who don’t give a care about feelings and only pick on the ponies too scared, too nice to tell you to back off, and don’t have a dumb talent tattoo yet. After Dash-9 speaks out the CMC make a speech about being who you are, then they, their friends and Stephen sing their theme song (in tune of Goofy Goober Rock.) Then play electric instruments and use laser beams to destroy all the brain-control headsets with and free everyone under the glass dome. Then they use the laser beams (with help from the Diesel Squad’s laser ray.) to engulf Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, weakening them so much that they can’t move. Then Scor-Brein crushes Diamond Tiara’s tiara, which makes her cry. Then Radar, Marshall P.F., and the police arrive and arrest Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips, and Snails for their crime. (Radar then gives Diamond Tiara her crushed tiara back.) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace In this film, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon reunite with Diesel 10 and the others, they were tasked to kill the CMC for good. They encounter them on Tatooine but the three fillies escaped, then during the battle of Naboo, the CMC and the Skarloey engines decide to split up. Then they run into the fillies again, and they decide to fight them. Silver Spoon then breaks Apple Bloom's leg. And prepares to shoot her. But soon after the Control Ship was destroyed and maul was killed, Marshall P.F. found them, lassoed them both with his whip, and placed them under arrest. Fluttershy heals Apple Bloom's leg. Then D10 and the other villains broke them both out of jail, and reunited with the Sepratist forces. *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones The rick fillies decide to make an announcement, at the Sepratist council. That they should have there own battle droids. When Obi-Wan and our heroes arrive on Geonosis, after an astroid chase with Jango Fett. They were attack by Droideka's and he rick duo. The Jedi Council, Anakin, Padme, Brian, Vinny, Roger, the Powerpuff Girls, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts and the Pokemon attempt to rescue him. But Anakin, Padme, Brian and the other were capture they meet the others, at an arena. Awaiting there fate, but they were saved by the Jedi council. Out numberd by the droids, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watch as they were about to die, but were saved by Yoda, the Princesses and an army of Clone Troopers, a battle had just begun, with the Clones and the droids. Anakin, Obi-Wan, our heroes found Dooku and the others, but injurd the jedi. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pinned Scootaloo, then Yoda, along with the Princesses appears and battles Dooku. But they all escaped, Rainbow Dash then decieds to look after Scootaloo, more than ever this time. *Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction Ripslinger and his goons reunite with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. At one point in the film, the 2 recieve a pair of Walther P38 pistols from the Diesel Squad planning to beat the CMC, Dusty, the Skarloey engines, and Vanellope at their own game. During the battle in Hong Kong, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pinned Sweetie Belle down while Rip approached her spinning his prop, intending to kill her. Sweetie Belle then shut her eyes prepared for the worse, but when Rip started grinding her tail, Button Mash then went into a rage and attacked them using his M1911 pistols, then Sweetie Belle's pistol and .45 colts, then one of Silver Spoon's own Walther P38's and injured Buzz and Delete, shot Silver Spoon in her flank, Diamond T in her leg, and then shot out Ripslinger's engine. In which the other crusaders watched in awe as Button saved Sweetie Belle from the 2 evil fillies, robot stooges, and the race plane. They join the villains in the train chase andbut they go over the bridge into the river and get buried by the crystals but escape while Ripslinger dies. *Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. The 2 then try again to get the CMC, Dusty, the Skarloey engines, and Vanellope, towartds the end of the film they try to shoot them but their Walthers run out of ammo. Vanellope then fights Diamond Tiara on a rock crusher, but then Silver Spoon takes out a Vanellope doll and starts stabbing it with a pin giving Diamond Tiara a chance to get Vanellope. Diamond T then pins down Vanellope as she gets closer to the crusher. Scootaloo then faces Silver Spoon and tries to save Vanellope but Silver Spoon doesn't make it easy Relationship with Brittany and Whittany Biskit In Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, the Biskits make a deal with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. By once they kill the fillies, they'll kill Blythe and the pets. Trivia *Silver Spoon will become Winnie the Pooh's bully in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *Silver Spoon will become a bully of the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Silver Spoon along with Diamond Tiara are also best friends with Arry and Bert and Ripslinger. Gallery Silver Spoon 2.png 276px-Silver Spoon ID EG.png|Silver Spoon's human counterpart MLP Silver Spoon as a thomas Character.png|Silver Spoon as a Thomas character Adult Silver Spoon.jpg|Silver Spoon as a full grown Mare Silver Spoon with her Walther copy.png|Silver Spoon with her Walther P38 pistols Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Bullies Category:Horses Category:Not completely evil. Category:Liars Category:Not too intelligent Category:Idiots Category:Reformed characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Ponies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Possessor Category:Usurpers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic villains Category:Gunners